No More Tomorrow
by Kanade Tashibana
Summary: Hermione se retrouve enceinte. Malheureusement sans connaitre l'identité du père.


**oOoOoOoOo**

No More Tomorrow

******oOoOoOoOo**

* * *

******oOoOoOoOo**

Petite Note de l'auteur : Je remercie chaleureusement ma petite **Sarah Londubat-Rogue **qui très bien jouée son rôle de béta lectrice pour cette fiction.

Pairing : Draco/Hermione (Sans grande surprise)

Disclaimer : Même avec tous l'or du monde, ils ne seront jamais à moi. Damned.

* * *

******oOoOoOoOo**

J'ai eu un léger problème avec mes points, à la place ils se sont transformés en virgule. Donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les gens que ça peut gêner.

******oOoOoOoOo**

* * *

Hermione était une fille tout a fait respectable, Accumulant les bonnes notes et les heures de cours.  
Ses livres dans les bras, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. S'installant à une table, commençant ses devoirs avec un mois d'avance.  
C'était encore à sa table favorite que l'on pouvait la retrouver, ce jeudi.

Car en effet, dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard il était difficile de trouver une place convenable pour étudier avec sérieux.  
Hermione avait choisit l'endroit parfait. Loin de Mme Pince et ses réflexions moyenâgeuses, et de l'entrée bruyante des étudiants. Proche de la fenêtre, ainsi qu'une place centrale parmi tous les ouvrages.

La jeune femme voulu se lever pour chercher le livre « Sortilèges 6ème années » mais lorsqu'elle fut debout, elle se sentit comme étourdie,  
Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se força à se rassoir, Passant ensuite une main sur son front. Non, elle n'avait pas de fièvre. Néanmoins les sueurs froides étaient bien présentes.

Une nausée lui vint et Hermione courut dans les premiers toilettes qu'elle put trouver,

- Vous êtes enceinte de deux mois, C'est une fille,

Après son passage à l'infirmerie, elle aurait pensé à tout, sauf à ça, Mais Madame Pomfresh avait été claire et nette quant au verdict,

La Gryffondor se prit la tête dans ses mains, voilà un problème qu'elle ne pourrait pas résoudre avec des livres,

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sans aucune délicatesse, Ginny Weasley venait de débarquer,  
L'infirmière les laissa seules, sûrement pour que Hermione lui annonce la nouvelle,

- Ca va Mione ?

La brune cherchait ses mots, Elle parut hésiter,

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je ne dirais rien à Harry et Ron,

La Gryffondor prit une grande inspiration,

- Je suis enceinte,

La mâchoire de la petite rousse se décrocha,

- Mais ,,, Mais de qui ? Demanda-t-elle confuse,

Hermione fronça les sourcils, voilà une question qu'elle ne s'était pas posée,  
De qui pouvait bien venir le petit Granger ,,,

- Je ne sais pas,

Ginny sa main sur la bras de son amie,

- Vient, allons dans un endroit plus calme et tu me diras tout,

Elle lui fit un sourire bienveillant,  
Hermione la suivit jusqu'à la chambre de la rousse dans la tour des Gryffondor, Elles se posèrent sur son lit et Ginny commença,

- Ton copain actuel ?

- Dick ? On ne l'a fait qu'une seule fois, et c'était il y a deux semaines, répondit-elle,

La rousse mit ses jambes en tailleur, elle semblait chercher ses mots,

- Et il a eu son accident tout de suite après, rajouta Hermione,

En effet, Dick, un Serdaigle avec qui sortait la brune depuis environ un mois, était hospitalisé à St Mangouste, Il avait été passé à tabac lors d'un week-end à Pré au Lard,  
La jeune femme n'était pas très attachée à lui, elle n'avait pas pensé à lui rendre visite, Et ce n'était pas lui le père, Donc cela n'avait aucun intérêt,

- Justement ,,, Son accident, fit Ginny vaguement,

La plus âgé attendit qu'elle précise sa pensée,

- C'est juste une rumeur continua-t-elle précipitamment, Mais Dick aurait tout oublié de son agression, il s'est juste réveillé à l'hôpital avec une inscription à l'encre sur son bras : « Ne touche plus à Hermione ou la prochaine fois se sera pire »

Son amie la regarda dans la vague, réfléchissant à qui pourrait faire ça,  
Ginny posa sa main sur la sienne, et ajouta :

- Il faut que tu me parles de celui qui a fait ça,

La brune pouffa,  
Si seulement la rouquine pouvait s'imaginer à quel point sa vie n'était pas rangé et stable comme elle l'imaginé, Elle serait très déçue,  
M'enfin de tout façon, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, puisqu'à présent elle se retrouvait enceinte sans connaître l'identité du père,

- Commençons par le commencement, dit Ginny en tapant dans ses mains, visiblement ravie,

Hermione soupira,

- Bien ,,, Donc tout d'abord, j'ai perdu ma virginité entre la troisième et la quatrième années,

- Qu ,,, Quoi ? Fit la rouquine choquée, Mais tu étais trop jeune, C'était avec qui ?

Son amie rigola,

- Du calme, C'était avec un voisin, Un moldu,

La brune s'arrêta, jugeant comment la nouvelle était passé, Son amie, d'un geste impatient, la força à continuer son récit,

La première fois n'est jamais magnifique comme dans les livres qu'elle lisait, C'était souvent très décevant, Elle s'en rappelait très bien d'ailleurs, personne n'oublie sa première fois,  
Ses parents n'étaient pas là, et il l'avait invité dans sa chambre,

Ils avaient commencé à s'embrasser doucement et les mains se faisaient plus pressantes, Mais malheureusement étant des novices en la matière, tous les deux, ils étaient restés très timide,

Néanmoins Hermione pouvait lui reconnaître une chose, il avait été très patient avec elle, Parce que ça n'avait pas été du gâteau ,,,

Et sa première fois s'était passée ainsi, Et elle souriait à cette pensée grotesque,  
Faire l'amour avec un moldu, ça lui paraissait si loin,

- D'ailleurs, je suis sortie avec Harry en deuxième années, la taquina-t-elle, Mais devant l'air boudeur de Ginny, elle ajouta : Tu sais très bien qu'il ne s'est rien passé,

- Et ensuite ? Il y a eu Victor non ? Demanda la rouquine, voulant passer à autre chose que son copain actuel,

- Oui, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps, simplement quelques mois,

Ginny soupira,

- Ca faisait un an, Hermione, Si ce n'est davantage,

- Oui rigola-t-elle, mais ça ne m'a pas empêcher de le quitter pour un autre,

La jeune femme fit une grimace en s'apercevant qu'elle avait parlé trop vite, Elle avait oublié que ça devait rester secret,  
Et puis, tant pis, Ginny aurait bien était au courant un jour ou l'autre,

Elle lui raconta qui Victor avait été très gentil avec elle, mais que la distance n'avait pas joué en leur faveur, Hermione l'avait quitté au bout d'un an, lui disant qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, Il ne fut pas fâché du tout, même très compréhensif à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, Elle se dit qu'il devait, lui aussi, avoir des vues sur une autre,  
Ils restèrent amis, mais la jeune femme pouvait dire avec certitude qu'elle n'avait plus couché avec lui, et donc que ce n'était pas le père,

- Et tu l'as quitté pour qui ?

- Dean,

Ginny sembla tomber des nues, Jamais elle n'avait remarqué que son ex était sortie avec une de ses amies les plus proche,

Victor était un très bon amant, et grâce à lui, la jeune femme avait reprit confiance en elle, Avec lui, les nuit étaient devenu explosive,

- Un amant très bien, doux et sensible, d'ailleurs, Mais sans trop de fantaisies, Par rapport à Victor, dit-elle toujours en faisant allusion à Dean,

C'était trop pour la rouquine, jamais elle n'avait entendu Hermione parler de façon si débridée,  
Elle s'était imaginée que son amie avait perdu sa virginité avec Dick et que malheureusement elle était tombée enceinte par la même occasion,

- Mais je me suis très vite lassée, Je me suis donc rabattue sur Blaise Zabini, On ne l'a fait qu'une seule fois, mais je savais qu'il ne serait pas à la hauteur de mes espérances,

Malheureusement le Serpentard était trop imprévisible pour elle, Porté sur des goûts les plus douteux, Dès leur première fois ensemble, il avait voulu lui faire essayer des objets les plus insolites les uns que les autres, Non décidément ce n'était pas fait pour elle,

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée,

- Si j'avais imaginé ça de toi !

Hermione lui sourit affectueusement, Et continua dans son récit,

- Et ensuite il y a eu Ron,

En effet, tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient sortie ensemble, Depuis le temps que le Gryffondor le souhaitait,  
Se fut pendant la cinquième année, Leur idylle dura 6 mois avant qu'ils ne rompent d'un commun accord, Ils étaient amis avant tout,  
Le lendemain de leur rupture, triste malgré tout, Hermione s'était réfugiée dans les bras d'un Poufsouffle, Ca ne dura qu'une nuit, si bien qu'après, elle avait oublié son identité,

- En faite, je ne savais pas que tu avais eu autant de mecs, fit Ginny

Mais le seul qui intéressait Hermione était donc le père de son futur enfant, Elle ne voyait plus que lui,

- Tu voudras le garder ? Demanda son amie

- Je ne sais pas,

Elle ne voulait pas élever un enfant seule en vérité, Sans qu'il ne connaisse son propre géniteur, D'ordinaire, les hommes avec qui elle était faisaient un sort de protection, Mais celui-ci avait du omettre de le faire,

- Peut-être voulait-il vraiment un enfant avec toi,

- En sixième année ? Fit Hermione choquée,

- C'est vrai que c'est assez jeune ,,,

Elle chercha dans son esprit, mais aucuns noms ne lui vint en tête, Car il ne fallait pas compter sur un homme pour venir faire face à ses responsabilités,

- D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as parlé que de la cinquième année, Et ensuite ? Il n'y a eu que Dick ?

Non ,,, Bien sur que non, Il y en avait eu un autre,  
Elle n'était pas en couple avec lui, Disons juste que c'était une relation charnel, Qui avait commencé à la fin de l'année dernière,  
Actuellement en février, cela faisait neuf mois qu'elle avait commencé une « histoire » avec lui, Si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi,

- Et qui est-ce ? Demanda Ginny,

- Je préfère en parler d'abord avec lui, Je suis presque certaine que c'est lui qui a frappé Dick, Ca lui ressemble bien,

Ginny fit la grimace, Il ne manquait plus qu'un père violent,

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Rajouta-t-elle, Il est adorable avec moi, Mais sa jalousie est parfois un peu exagéré,

- En même temps si tu l'as trompée avec Dick, marmonna-t-elle,

Hermione parut offusquée,

- Je ne l'ai pas trompé ! On ne sortait pas ensemble, c'était prévu dès le départ,

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

La question de son amie la força à réfléchir un instant, Jamais ils n'avaient parlé de se mettre ensemble, C'était impossible,  
Son amant était pourtant doux, patient, beau, simplement adorable avec elle, Mais il ne se comprenait pas, Ils ne s'accordaient pas,  
Il l'aimait sur l'oreiller alors que la journée, il lui criait dessus pour ne pas qu'elle s'approche des autres garçons, Il était jaloux et possessif,  
C'était le plus improbable qui soit, qu'elle se met avec lui,

- Ca ne marcherait pas,

- Pourtant ça fait neuf mois non ? Est-il allait voir ailleurs entre temps ?

Hermione ne savait plus quoi répondre, Complètement déboussolée,  
Non, il n'était pas voir ailleurs, toujours gentil avec elle, sauf bien entendu quand il voyait un autre prédateur roder autour d'elle,  
La jeune femme adorait leurs moments passé ensemble, Mais c'était juste impossible entre eux,

La Gryffondor regarda son ventre, Quoique, il y avait encore des choses possibles,  
Elle croisa le regard de Ginny et lui sourit,

- Il resterait si tu lui annonçait ta grossesse ?

La brune haussa les épaules,

- Je verrais ça quand je lui en parlerais,

La rouquine la raccompagna à sa salle commune, Puisque les préfets en chef avaient leur propres appartements et ce, depuis la cinquième année,  
Hermione enlaça son amie, dit son mot de passe et s'engouffra derrière le tableau,

Son homologue masculin était déjà là, en train de faire ses devoirs à coté de la cheminée, Il releva la tête de ses parchemins,  
Draco Malfoy, puisque ça ne pouvait qu'être lui, la toisa de son regard indifférent,

- Ou étais-tu ?

La jeune femme traversa leur salle commune, sans vraiment lui prêter d'attention,

- A l'infirmerie, répondit-elle évasivement,

Il se relava et la suivit,

- Pourquoi ?

Hermione se retourna, faisant face au blond qui se trouvait à présent devant elle, Il devait faire une tête de plus qu'elle, Et ses yeux bleus la fixait d'un regard à la fois curieux et ennuyé d'attendre une réponse qui ne venait toujours pas,

- C'est toi qui a agressé Dick ? Demanda-t-elle calmement,

Le jeune homme parut gêné un moment, mais reprit bien vite son masque d'indifférence, Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le canapé, sans pour autant répondre à sa question,

Hermione resta dans les escaliers, et dès qu'il ne fut plus dans son champs de vision, ses yeux la brûlèrent, Des larmes menaçaient de couler, mais elle se le refusait, La grossesse l'a rendait émotive avant l'heure,

- Tu l'as frappé, marqué et ensuite tu lui as tout fait oublié, Si c'est pas misérable !

La Gryffondor se tint le ventre, sentant une remontée acide monter au fond de sa gorge, Elle courut de la salle commune jusqu'à la salle de bain,

Draco l'avait entendu parler et ensuite courir dans sa chambre, Ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, il monta et entra dans la pièce ou elle s'était cachée,  
Le blond la découvrit en train de vomir dans son lavabo,

Il prit place à coté d'elle, lui relevant ses cheveux, Le jeune homme lui présenta une serviette,

- Ça va Hermione ?

Les larmes qu'elle avait essayé de retenir quelques instants plus tôt, coulaient sur ses joues,

- Je sais que tu m'aideras probablement pas, Mais je l'aime déjà, Je ne me verrais pas sans lui, dit-elle en pleurant, ignorant qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout de quoi elle parlait,

La Gryffondor essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche,

- Tant pis si je serais seule, C'est peut-être une pensée égoïste, mais je veux le garder près de moi, Je ne peux pas te forcer à rester, Mais je l'aime, je ne veux pas m'en séparer,

Hermione se sentait si perdue en cet instant, Elle voulait garder l'enfant, mais son avenir serait totalement incertain, Le doute se sentait encore dans sa voix,  
Elle voulait un père pour lui, une personne pour l'épauler aussi,

Draco balança son poing dans le mur de la salle de bain, furieux,

- Dick c'est ça ? Tu veux pas le perdre hein ! Et alors ? Va le retrouver,

Hermione totalement perdue, voulu le contre dire, mais il continuait déjà sur sa lancée, l'ignorant,

- Et moi qui m'inquiétai pour toi, je suis trop stupide, dit-il rageur, Tu ne pensais qu'à ton Dick,

Le Serpentard prit une grimace de dégoût en disant son prénom,

- Je vais te le dire, Ouais c'est bien moi qui l'ai frappé, Il ne te méritait pas cette ordure, Et je ne regrette absolument pas mon geste, Tu n'as rien à faire avec un abruti pareil,

Hermione tendit sa main dans sa direction, mais il l'a saisit doucement,  
Un voile triste apparut dans ses yeux bleus, d'ordinaire si inexpressif,

- Je sais que c'est trop tard pour te dire tout ça, Que tu n'étais qu'avec moi pour une seule chose, Mais c'était différent pour moi, Les sentiments sont venus sans que je m'en rends vraiment compte,

Il lâcha la main de la jeune femme et la porta sur son visage, Un Malfoy ne devait pas montrer ses sentiments,  
Draco se savait confus, Il avait parlé et tout déballé sans vraiment s'en préoccuper,  
Il devait sortir et prendre l'air, au plus vite,

- Je te souhaite d'aller mieux avec lui, bredouilla-t-il avant de sortir de la salle de bain,

Hermione le regarda sans vraiment savoir quoi dire, Il n'avait absolument pas comprit,  
Elle s'en fichais de Dick, C'était lui qu'elle aimait,  
Lui, qu'elle voulait garder prêt d'elle, avec leur futur enfant,  
Cette pensée la fit sourire,

La Gryffondor se précipita hors de sa salle de bain en courant, descendit les escaliers et vit Draco sur la point de sortir de leur salle commune,

- Rose, cria-t-elle dans sa direction,

Le jeune homme se retourna dans sa direction, indifférent, et le regard froid,  
Elle avait décidé de se rabattre sur les filles, avoir une nouvelle amante et elle venait lui en faire part ?

- C'est elle que je voulais garder prêt de moi, j'avais pensé l'appeler ainsi,

Le Serpentard la regarda sans réellement comprendre, Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sourit en posant une main attendrissante sur son ventre,  
Draco resta bouche bée,

- Tu ... C'est ...

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait plus aligner un seul mot juste, Hermione s'avança vers lui, Elle prit la main de celui qu'elle aimait et la posait sur son ventre également,

- Tu l'as fais exprès non ? C'était le seul moyen que tu as trouvé pour que je reste à tes cotés,

Elle le dit sans animosités, juste avec un sourire qui se voulait doux et tendre,

Draco était complètement confus, Il se mit genoux, enlaçant la jeune femme et posa sa tête délicatement sur son futur enfant,  
La brune l'entendit verser quelques larmes silencieuses,

Le jeune homme se releva, lui faisant face,

- Rose serait parfait, dit-il dans un sourire,

Puis, il l'a prit par la taille, l'embrassant, Encore et encore, savourant avec délectation ce bonheur  
qui s'offrait enfin à lui,  
Un avenir se construisait devant ses yeux, la femme dont il était amoureux lui avait offert le plus magnifique des présents,  
Un futur, et se réjouir d'une vie ensemble et ... à trois.

* * *

******oOoOoOoOo**


End file.
